Party
by A crazy Airman
Summary: It is Canada Day, and Matt thinks he'll be alone again this year. When an unexpected visit from Al and a broken bed force Matt to get up, will he finally have a good birthday or will it be like all the other birthdays before? T for some language.


**A/N: Heads up, there's a little OOC, randomness, weirdness and other things as well. I would also like to thank my beta Quinn Fiberoptic for looking at this and recommending some changes as well. It'll start out past tense and then move into present tense. Also, human names/country names are used. Finally, I'd like to say thank you to the Canadian military-you guys are awesome and I'm glad that you're our ally. I wish that they'd give you more coverage in the media, because you guys seriously have been helping us out and that lack of coverage makes us ignorant of what you do!**

**Disclaimer: The day I can control the weather is the day I can own Hetalia, the song "Party" by Boston, Tim Hortons, and anything else I forgot.**

June 30th….

The sun was setting off in the distance. Meanwhile, a young purpled eyed man sat looking out his window. Tomorrow would be an important day for him! He sighed. No one would care though…Everyone would be getting ready for the 4th of July, his brother's birthday. His brother Alfred, also known as the personification of the USA, always made sure everyone knew when his birthday was, whether it was by butting into other people's conversations or by popping out of the woodwork and handing people invitations, sometimes by force.

He sighed again. "Looks like it'll be you and me again, Kumajuju," he said to the little polar bear at his feet. The bear blinked a few times. "Who are you?" it asked. "I'm Canada," he said sadly. Normally, he'd be frustrated at the bear for not remembering, however he was more depressed. Taking one last look out at the sunset, Canada decided it would be best for him to go to bed. Sure it was early, but he'd be spending most of his day in bed anyway. Nowhere to go, nothing to do. Besides, it was his day, he could do whatever he wanted, or lack thereof. Maybe he'd go into Ottawa since it was only 20 minutes from his home.

July 1st...

"Dude! Wake up!" Canada hears a familiar voice and decides to pull his covers over his head. Dammit, his brother was here. "Hey Matt! Today's a special day! You've got to get up!" Matthew's blankets are ripped from his hands as Alfred gleefully pulls his blankets off.

"Al, I know that in 3 days it'll be your birthday. You gave me notice like last month. I even have your invitation," Matthew said as he sits up and grabs the invitation from the top of the table next to his bed. Said invitation consisted of stick figures of all the nations of the world, some of which had things added to them. Russia was labeled as "stupid commie" for one, England was "Iggy" and China was "IOU".

"Why didn't you just get a box of cards and mail them out? You know, like normal people do." Matthew says, slightly irritated.

"Oh! I did. I just like personally drawing yours!" Alfred responds, with a big old smile on his face. "But! I'm not here for that!"

"Wait, then what are you here for?" Matthew asks suspiciously.

"I'm here for you! It's your day to shine! Speaking of which, since it is your day…" Alfred looks at his brother with a terrifying gleam in his eye, "you have to be loud! Be proud of yourself! I want to hear you from across the room!"

"So be loud and obnoxious like you? No thanks. Now leave me be," Matthew replies.

Suddenly, Alfred gets serious. "You know, loud and obnoxious are two separate things. You often see them together because obnoxious people want attention, but sometimes you have to be loud to be heard. I want you to be heard. It is your day, you own it, you run it," he said. Matthew was shocked. His brother was being serious? He had to still be in a dream and it was weird.

"I'm still asleep aren't I?"

"Nope!" Alfred said and jumps onto his brother's bed. His decision made Matt rethink his brother being serious, since he broke his bed. "Now you have to get out of bed! Come on, there's got to be places that you want to go!"

After getting his brother out of his room, Matthew got dressed. It was simple enough-a white t-shirt with a red maple leaf on the front and jeans. "Come on, Mattie! We have to get to the airport before there's thunderstorms! The forecast says so and it's never wrong!" Alfred whines.

"Why are we going to the airport eh?"

"Because I wanted to fly instead of drive!"

"Well, we still have to drive to the airport Al."

"Yes and it doesn't help that you live 20 minutes away from it!" Al grabs Matt's wrist and they run (well more like Al ran, poor Matt was being dragged behind.) to the garage. "Keys!" Al yells to Matt.

"I thought I was driving?" Matt asks. Suddenly, a light went off in his head. "What about Kumajak?"

"Leave him! I'll be the driver!" Al proudly says. "You're not going to have to worry about a thing!"

Needless to say, Al drives like how he would in Las Vegas-15 miles above the speed limit and without using his turn signals, which angered many Canadians. Also, he didn't convert the kilometers to miles claiming that doing the conversion would take too much time. Surprisingly they were not pulled over. It truly was a miracle that they even arrive in one piece and Matt, after spending 10 minutes trying to recover after they parked, swore to not let Al drive him anywhere ever again.

"Ahahaha! Here's the plane I chose for our great adventure!" Al says as he points to his Cessna. "So, before we take off, where do you want to go?"

Matt thinks for a minute. "How about Toronto?"

"That's great! Iggy's there already and we can take him back with us!" Al said as he gets into his plane and motions for Matt to follow.

"Look at the clouds eh," Matt said; his eyes wide with amazement. No matter how many times he's been in the air, it still amazes him. He lets his mind wander a bit, mixing and flowing with the clouds. Puffy pillow clouds-pillows, bed, just like his bed that Al broke…. "Al you stupid hoser! You are getting me a new bed!"

"You know, I thought you forgave me for that!"

"No I just forgot because you rushed me around!"

"Oh, well, don't worry about it! I'm the hero and I'll save you from having to sleep on the floor!"

"You mean that?" Matt asks, still irritated.

"Of course Mattie! I'm not gonna leave ya hanging! Oh, have you thought about what we're going to do when we get to Toronto? We're almost there." Matt was a little surprised. '_How long was my mind wandering?'_

"Oh, um, the zoo, the CN tower, and ah, we could always check out some parks. There's people cooking, performing, a whole bunch of things!"

"Good, cause here we are~" Al sings as he starts the descent into Toronto International.

Once outside the airport and after taking the airport shuttle, the two were in downtown Toronto. So much was going on at once-the smell of food floating through the air, music playing loudly, the Canadian flag blowing in the wind, and so many people! Matt feels so happy and so proud! It was almost overwhelming for him. "Dude, Iggy says he'll meet us at the zoo," Al said, distracting Matt from the people around them.

"He can text?" Matt asks.

"Yeah, but he likes to spell everything out so it takes forever to get one back from him. I texted him like 3 hours ago and he just got back to me," Al says.

"I wasn't aware that he was up to date with current cultural trends," Matt replies.

"Well, you know how he is. Also, according to him, I'm a stupid git that profanes the Queen's English," Al says in a mock English voice. "How long did that take you to type, Iggy? Like 50 minutes?"

After a few brief stops, because Al got hungry, they made it to the zoo. Waiting outside the entrance was the personification of England, Arthur. "Iggy! Its Canada's Day. Smile for once!" Al shouts to him as they approach.

"I only smile at people who manage to speak proper English," Arthur said. "Oh, where's Matthew?"

"I'm right here!" Matt angrily yells.

"See? I told you that you have to be louder!" Al says.

"Oh well, sorry about that. I'm just not use to seeing you around that's all," Arthur weakly offers. He did feel really bad about that, particularly since it is his day in the sun. Matt relaxes a bit.

"Just…follow me eh, and try to remember next time!"

There were so many exhibits and it had been a long time since Canada had last been at this zoo. He wanders to whatever happens to catch his eye. There were tigers, wolves, leopards, hippos and so many other animals. Meanwhile, Al has seen one grumpy looking baboon that strangely had bushy eyebrows and made sure to point it out to Arthur. Apparently, he then said something that really angers Arthur, who responded with "Bloody hell!" and "Get back here you git!" as Al runs past Matt and into another exhibit with Arthur hot on his heels. Al, of course, was laughing his butt off all the while. After seeing that occur, Matt finds himself laughing and then chasing after them.

They ended up in the Australia exhibit. After Arthur was done chewing Al out, Al finally takes note of where they and how crowded it is. "Oh no! We're in the Australian exhibit! All the animals here can kill us! Even the cute koalas!" He yelled. Of course, this has a disastrous effect, as everyday citizens start to panic and flee from the area, remembering Australia is the land where everything tries to kill you. The three were pushed up against the wall, until just about everyone had left.

"Al, I have told you today that you are a git right?"

"Hey, it's all part of the plan," Al stated.

"What plan?" Matt asked.

"The plan that I get the crowd out of here so you can see the exhibit without having to worry about getting pushed around! It's just one of my totally heroic deeds!"

"Still a git."

"No, just a hoser, although a rather thoughtful one."

Next they go to the CN Tower. The three get to the top and Matt steps onto the glass floor. He looks down. _'We are so high up!'_ he thinks. After looking down for a few minutes, he looks around and sees people lying on the floor and others are taking pictures of them. "You want a picture taken?" Al asks him.

"Yes, if you could-...wait, did you have a camera on you this entire time?"

"Yes I did!" Al says proudly.

"You know, I'm just not going to ask questions anymore," Matt replies.

"Good idea! Now get on that floor so I can take your picture! Oh oh oh! Iggy get over here, you're next! Then you and Mattie together!" Arthur walked up to them while Al took the picture.

"I'm not getting on that filthy floor. Matthew, you should get up. It is unbecoming of a gentleman!"

Al gives Matt a sly look, which he returns. "Yeah, you're right Iggy," he said as he turns to face him. "But you made the mistake thinking Mattie and I are gentlemen!" With that, he pushes Arthur towards Matt, who in turn drags him down to the floor.

"What the bloody hell is this? Matthew! I thought you were better than this!" Matt has Arthur in a hug on the floor while Al takes some pictures, with Arthur yelling (and cursing, despite children being present) and scowling the entire time before he gave up and resigned himself to the fate of lying on the glass floor. Matt has a smirk the entire time this occurs, even as other people point and laugh at their sight.

After the floor incident, in which Arthur demanded Al delete those pictures as well as never talk about what happened with anyone else (to which Al replies nope, blackmail material!), they went outside onto the observation deck. There is a strong breeze, but with some really puffy and tall clouds out on the horizon. Al frowns a bit. Matt takes note of the change in Al's mood. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. Hey, there's a restaurant here right? Want to go to it?" he asks.

"No, let's go back down. There's a lot of food down there. Well, you know this since you were starving earlier. It'll be easier if we walk around doing that instead of staying up here and missing the parade," Matt says.

Once back on the ground, the three walk around for a bit. Al, of course, is checking out all the food while Arthur was content to wander about with Matt. Matt meanwhile, was keeping an eye on his brother as well as watching his people celebrate. "Hey Mattie! I'm thirsty!" Al called out, hands full of food and his face messy from eating so much.

"I know I taught you not to eat like a pig," Arthur responds disapprovingly. Matt gives a small smile and points to a vending machine over a little ways from them.

"Yay! Pop! Hey, you guys want some?" Al asks.

"You actually have money for them?" Arthur asks.

"Yep! I even got my money exchanged. Anyway, pop! What kinds do you want?" Al asks.

"I could care less, whatever you get me is fine," Arthur says.

"Same here Al, it's not a big deal," Matt says.

"Sweet! The power is mine!" Al says as he shoved some Canadian Dollars into the machine. "Here comes one now! Mattie it's yours!" Al handed Matt his pop. He turned back to the machine and notices he had some change. Picking up a quarter, he examines it, seeing the queen on one side. Making sure Arthur is within earshot and paying attention, Al returns the quarter to the machine saying, "Here, it can have the old hag back!"

"You bloody wanker!" Arthur yells. While Alfred was looking to decide what to get for Arthur, Arthur had a miniature spell book on him, which he promptly pulls out. "Venosauras gos lahoras!" he chants. After Al finally decided what to get Arthur and got the pop from the machine, that very quarter he put in came flying out of the change slot-and hit him in the leg.

"Ow! That stung!" Al yelps, rubbing where he was struck by the rogue quarter.

"That is what you get for insulting the Queen of England! The likes of you couldn't handle her graceful and noble nature, her steadfast commitment to her people and her wisdom!" Arthur says, full of admiration for his queen.

While Al was taking a minute to think of a comeback, Matt says, "I'm surprised it worked."

"What? My magic? It always works," Arthur replies.

"Oh, it works , just not well," Matt responds with a knowing smile.

"Bollocks! You too? You're the good one, you know!"

Al finally got his pop and after teasing Arthur for a bit, gives it to him (This was accomplished by him holding it over Arthur's head and yanking it away every time he tried to reach for it and then Al accidentally dropping it onto the ground.). Al then got rid of the empty bottles by throwing them in the trash while Arthur and Matt were focused on crowd ahead of them.

"Hey, follow me!" Matt suddenly says as he runs off towards a large crowd of people. Al and Arthur ran after him.

"Dude! What's up?" Al asks when the two reach him.

"It's the parade!" Matt excitedly says. He was so excited that he couldn't stay in one place. Then an idea dawned on him. He wanted to be in the parade! He runs out into where the parade was, taking his place behind a marching band and starts marching.

"Do you see him?" Arthur asks worriedly as they run through the crowd trying to find Matt. Al stops and gives a fist pump.

"Yes, I do! He's in the parade!"

"What?"

"I said he's in the parade!"

"I heard you the first time you wanker! What's he doing in the parade?" Al's smile couldn't have been wider.

"He's running the show for once!"

Matt kept on marching along in the parade. '_I wonder if I lost them?'_ He thinks, feeling a little guilty. His thought was interrupted when he felt himself being lifted into the air. Looking down, he saw Al and Arthur holding him up on their shoulders. Arthur looks like he was having some trouble, but Al was plugging along.

"Aha! How's the view at the top of the world?" Al asks. Matt smiles.

"It's great."

"What was that?" Al asks; a smirk on his face.

"I said I like it!" Matt yells and is still smiling.

"Hey, Alfred?" Arthur asks, while continuing to struggle carrying his part of Matt.

"Yeah?" Al responds.

"How are we still able to march in this parade? Shouldn't the police be stopping us? Or at least the Mounties or some form of law enforcement?" Arthur huffs.

"Good point and I really don't want to think about it," he responds. Matt looks around. _'That's right…where are the police?'_

"Well, hello there Mr. Williams," a very familiar voice says right behind him. Matt turns to look. On horseback was one of his Mounties, with the Canadian Flag held in his right hand, and a bit too far ahead of the rest of the group. "I trust that you're enjoying yourself today?" the Mountie asks. Matt nods. "Excellent. It is good for you to get out more. It builds confidence. If anyone gives you trouble, you look for me," the Mountie says. Matt nods and the Mountie falls back into formation with the others.

"Well that was rather convenient," Arthur wheezes.

They continued until Matt decides to break out of the parade. They were towards the end of it, but the strain on Arthur was threatening to result in Matt falling onto the ground. Once they cleared the cheering crowds lined along the road, they let Matt down onto the ground. "So, you ready to head back or do you still want to hang around more?" Al asks.

"I think we can go back now. I'm actually kind of tired, but it feels so good!" Matt exclaims. They found the airport shuttle and went back to the airport. Al got his Cessna ready and after they got on the small aircraft, they proceed to head back to Ottawa International. Matt passes out on the way back and both Al and Arthur were quiet. Al was more focused on avoiding the tall cauliflower clouds on the way back than talking anyway. On occasion, they did run into some turbulence, but fortunately it wasn't too bad, although it did freak Arthur out a bit.

Once back down in Ottawa and with Matt awake and adamant that Al not drive, Arthur drives them back to his house. However it didn't stop Al from complaining that he was driving way too slow and that he was hungry again. Of course, Arthur had to respond; starting an argument between them on what is an appropriate speed to drive and how American food tastes as well as English food because Al was not going to let that slide! Matt had to intervene a few times, or they would've ended up in an accident, one of which would've involved a drunken moose.

After making it home in one piece, again seemingly by a miracle, Matt gets out of his car. As soon as he steps out, he hears "Happy birthday Matt!" from a large group of people. Outside of his house, all the other nations of the world have gathered and set up tables and chairs, all with red and white tablecloth. The main table had all sorts of Canadian foods-Montreal style smoked meat, some peameal bacon sandwiches, poutine, fish and brewis along with so many other kinds of dishes. Oh and of course there was maple syrup and pancakes.

"Who made all the food?" Matt asks. François steps out of the crowd along with Katyusha.

"Oh Mathieu, the lovely Katyusha and I had taken it upon ourselves to cook the food! Although it would've been done earlier if Ivan hadn't interrupted!" François proclaims.

"Kolkolkol…It would have been done earlier if you were cooking. Touching my sestra has little to do with food," Ivan replies, his dark aura showing.

Everyone backed away from Ivan, at least for a few minutes until he returned to normal. Al whispers to Matt," So, you want to bet that François will be the one that make Ivan angry enough to pull out his pipe?"

Matt thinks for a minute. "No, I don't think it'll be him," He finally whispers back.

"Hey what are you two talking about? Aren't you both hungry?" Arthur asked as he offered them both paper plates.

"Well Matt, what do you want to do?" Al asks. Without hesitating, Matt responds,

"Let's eat!" Al went for the bacon sandwiches, although he did try a bit of the other foods while Matt got a little of everything. It was all good to him. Really, this day couldn't be better, everyone's here and mostly getting along and the best part? They were paying attention to him! A few teardrops made their way down his face.

Al noticed this and asks, "Hey Mattie, you ok?"

"I'm fine Al, thanks," Matt said, wiping the tears from his face. "Oh! Where's Kamchatka?" Matt asks, suddenly remembering about his little bear.

"Oh, he's guarding the kitchen right now. We don't want anyone sneaking in and getting dessert before you do," says Katyusha as she comes over with her plate full of food. Al, seeing an opportunity for his brother, offers to take Matt's food with him to one of the tables. Matt, who had started to blush, agrees and Al leaves them alone. Putting the food on the table, he watched the two from afar while he starts to eat.

"Th-th-thank you for helping with the food. It tastes really good," Matt says.

"Matvey, you haven't even had any of it yet. Besides it was fun learning about what kind of foods you eat-well other than maple syrup and pancakes," she giggles.

"Oh um, well I'm sure that it tastes really good!" he said, continuing to blush. _'Well now what? I have to think of something!' _he thought. "So, ah, do you like hockey?" he asks.

"Yes. Sometimes I sneak over to Vanya's house and go to some games with him," Katyusha says.

"Oh really? Maybe this next season you can come over and see my Senators, or my Jets, or even my Leafs play! I've got a lot of good teams!" Matt proudly states.

"Blow Leafs blow!" Al yells over at him. Matt shot him a glare, which results getting Al to shut up; however it didn't stop him from laughing at the reaction.

After talking for a few more minutes, Matt realizes he's hungry. "Um, Katyusha, would you like to eat with Al and me?" he asks.

"Of course Matvey!" She smiles. They went to where Al is and sit down. In between bites, they talk more about hockey, who their favorite player is, and other hockey related topics. It then turns to favorite foods, favorite animals and other things. Al snickers when Matt told Katyusha his favorite animal is the beaver. "What's so funny?" Matt asks.

"It's a beaver dude! You couldn't have picked like a wolf or a cheetah or something awesome like that?" Al asks.

"A few of your states have it as their state animal you know!" Matt replies.

"So? That's cause the people of those states happen to be pussies. Now the cool ones are the ones with panthers, foxes, bears, coyotes, gators and armadillos! You really don't want to mess with an armadillo!" Al did a fist pump.

"Um, ok Al. I'll take your word for it," Matt said, unsure of what to say.

Al left the two alone after that, and Matt and Katyusha continue to talk. Unfortunately, Ivan then came over to check on his sister. "Katyusha, are you ok? You've been gone a long time," he asks.

"Vanya, I am fine. We were talking about hockey and animals! Next year I'll go to see Matvey's teams play and I'll have him see my own play too!" she giggles. Ivan turns to Matt.

"So you like my sestra? Become one with me, da? Then no one would give you problems," he says. Matt becomes slightly nervous. How was he going to deal with this?

"_Da, become one with glorious mother Russia__tovarishch__. We will all drink vodka and sing praises to the glorious Party and dance like bears,_" Al suddenly speaks up using a fake Russian accent.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were here Fredka. It was a nice day too," Ivan replies with his creepy smile.

"Keep away from Mattie you Commie!" Al yells.

"Al, he's not communist anymore. He hasn't been for around 20 years now. I really shouldn't have to keep reminding you this," says Matt, slightly irritated.

"Oh, just because he says he isn't, doesn't mean he's not thinking communist...things. Oh! I have an idea!" Al says.

"Oh? Will you have another one that actually works?" Ivan asks.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your opinion Commie!" Al yells.

"Al, be nice," Matt says in a warning tone.

"Anyway, my army can beat your rusty red army!" Al says as he stands up.

"Kolkolkol do not make fun of my military. They are braver than yours."

"Yeah, they're so brave cause they have to make up for shitty weaponry that hasn't been updated since forever! Mine are brave and have the best weaponry out there!" Al announces proudly. "I actually feel bad that they have to protect you!" That did it. A flurry of kols, a lead pipe being swung, and Al running with Ivan chasing after him around the area and Matt couldn't help but wish that those two could get along for more than a year.

"Kat, I'm sorry that my brother doesn't get along with yours," Matt said. Katyusha nods.

"Don't feel too bad. Sometimes Vanya likes to start things with him too," she replies.

"Mathieu! It's time for dessert! François called over. Matt hadn't realized that a few hours had past and during that time, François, Arthur and some others cleared the tables and set out the desserts. There were some cakes with red maple leafs on them and some of the cakes were shaped like the maple leaf. There were cupcakes too-fortunately none were shaped like a maple leaf. Some had strawberries on them too! "Well, Mathieu, it is your day. You go first," François says.

Meanwhile, Al was still being chased around by Ivan. Al, of course, is laughing as Ivan would swing and miss him. "Rusty Red Rusty Red!" Al teases. Ivan counters with his kols and continues to attempt to hit Al. Finally it came to an end when Al trips over his own two feet. He falls face first, but turns quickly on the ground to narrowly avoid Ivan's pipe.

"This is a good day for me. I get to see how your face looks after I break it," Ivan said with his creepy smile and dark aura. He raises his pipe high.

"Wait!" Al calls out.

"What Fredka?" Ivan asks.

"There's someone behind you!" Al said while pointing to a spot behind Ivan.

"Silly Fredka, I do not fall for things that you would fall for," Ivan said.

"No seriously!" Al insists. Ivan starts to swing the pipe down, but stops when he hears someone behind him.

"Marryme,marryme,marryme," a psychotic female voice chants. Ivan slowly turns around. Natalia was behind him!

"Nyet! Go home Natalia! Go home!" Ivan said in a panic. She jumps at him, attempting to hold onto him, but he moved quickly enough to avoid her. He takes off running, pursued by a crazy Natalia. Al gets off the ground and smiles before returning to where the party was.

Back at the party, Matt had his fill of dessert. It was present time. Arthur had gotten him a large assortment of English tea; François had gotten him a few books on relationships, specifically on the physical part. He did also offer to show Matt how it worked firsthand, but Matt politely declined. Katyusha gave him a red and white blanket that had the animals of Canada on it, and since Natalia and Ivan weren't present, Katyusha also gave him some knives and a lot of vodka. There were so many other presents from the other countries as well. Matt looks around for Al. It had been awhile since he saw him. He then feels a smack on his back. "Miss me?" Al asks, grinning.

"There you are!" Matt says.

"Yep! Oh one of your presents is a new bed, like I promised. Another is this!" He gave Matt a hockey puck. "That was during the final round of the Stanley Cup. Also, here's a hockey stick from that game as well. It's got all the LA Kings signatures on it. It's kind of funny; you'd think they'd be a Canadian team since it's dominated by your citizens!"

"Thanks Al," Matt says as he takes the gifts.

"Hey! When do the fireworks begin? Its dusk now!" Al says.

"Soon Al. Would it kill you to be patient?" Matt asks.

"Yes!" Al responds. Matt shakes his head and smiles.

Not long after that, the fireworks begin. Everyone sits outside and watches the scene. The noise was thunderous. All sorts of fireworks were being used-some were circles, others were the regular ones used. All of them are so many different colors and so stunning. Matt liked the ones that got really high before exploding. However, like all good things, the show comes to an end. Matt went to start picking up the trash, but Al wouldn't let him. "Nope, we're going to take care of it for you," he says. Within an hour, the outside was clean, the leftover food stored, and everything was back to normal. The nations of the world left for their hotels, with the exception of Al. He had decided that he was going to stay overnight. Matt was a little irritated that he decided at last minute, but given how his brother did a lot for him on his birthday, he let him stay. Matt finds Kumajirou already on the bed. Apparently after his kitchen duty was over he snuck upstairs to get away from the crowd and fell asleep. Matt didn't mind as he was exhausted from everything that occurred too.

When Matt wakes up, he finds that Al had left. However, Al did go out and get Matt breakfast-there are Timbits on the table. There are also pictures on the table of the previous day. _'How did he get all of these pictures?' _he thinks. Picking up the Timbit box, he found a note.

_To my awesome bro,_

_It felt good being heard for a change, didn't it? Since you know you could do it for a day, try to work on it for the world meetings. That way you can be noticed and heard! I know it's a little hard to change since you're the quiet one, but just cause you're quiet it doesn't mean ya don't have anything to say! Also, you may be wondering about the pictures-well the easy explanation is that it pays to have the CIA and FBI. Use the pictures well!_

_The greatest hero ever,_

_Al_

"That hoser," Matt says in a sore voice. His eyes widened. _"I won't be able to talk for the next for days! Dammit Al!"_

**A/N: I will have to visit Canada again one day. I want to try the food there! I did do a bit of research into what goes on during Canada Day, mainly because I wanted to make sure I was getting events and things right. If I still managed to mess something up (and it's very possible), I am sorry. I looked at the forecast for Ottawa and Toronto a few days ago-looking at today's forecast, Toronto's changed, but Ottawa's is about the same. Anyway, if you could, please give me a review. This is my first fan fic so it would be good to know what I'm doing right/wrong. Thank you in advance and HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA!**


End file.
